darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
83
Roger buries the pen, then defends David when Victoria accuses the boy of stealing it. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. Despite the surface calm that fills the great house on Widows' Hill, the undercurrents of tension can still be felt. Tensions that seem to continually effect everyone who lives in Collinwood. Tensions that I seem unable to avoid. Victoria and David look for her pen, which has gone missing. David says it doesn't matter that the pen is gone because Victoria only found it on the beach. Roger buries the pen in a shallow grave, then puts a rock over it to mark the spot. He will dig up the pen again in 105. David and Victoria reconstruct her steps and she accuses him of taking the pen. David suspects ghosts; Roger dismisses the matter and offers to buy Victoria a new pen. At the Diner, Maggie and Joe talk about his being dumped by Carolyn. Maggie thinks it's only temporary. Joe tells her about the promotion and his refusal; she calls him on his motives and the background. Maggie doesn't think Joe is crazy; she offers him three options - 1) force Carolyn to marry him; 2) sit alone and sulk; or 3) find a new girl. Which would Maggie want? Roger calls Victoria downstairs to apologize to her and suggests that he himself may have stolen it. Roger offers the same argument as David for forgetting about the pen, and says that the pen will never show up again. He again offers to replace it. Victoria tries to explain her position and it’s like talking to a brick murdering wall. Maggie talks about her trip to Collinwood (63); she and Joe joke about the wings and its mysteries. Maggie says she'd much rather stay in her little cottage than at Collinwood. Maggie offers Joe a potluck dinner, which he declines. She leaves the invitation open and smiles when he leaves. Roger gives David a new pen and a big fish story to cover his tracks. Roger tells David a ghost probably took the pen; he vows to get even with Victoria and Roger agrees that's best. David acts like a creep, but Victoria is interrupted by Joe's presence at Collinwood. He and Victoria talk about Carolyn, but he decides to take up Maggie's offer instead of beating his head against a rock. David vows to get even with Victoria. He tells Victoria he took her pen, and put it in the closed-off wing. She tells him to go get it; he tells her he has a key and they go into the locked-off part together. Memorable quotes : Victoria: You don't know what it's like to be alone in this house with David. ---- : David: (about Roger lying again but for David this time and David left stunned) He... he stuck up for me. Dramatis personae * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * Douglas Reid as Collinsport Inn restaurant customer (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This episode only exists as a low quality kinescope copy. * Location footage: Roger leaves Collinwood. Story * TIMELINE: It was today when Joe was offered a promotion by Elizabeth. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Victoria and Joe talk in Collinwood, something falls in the studio. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 83 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 830083